


Fast and Hard.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: Cyborg 009
Genre: Friendly Sex, M/M, PWP, vehicles kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-02
Updated: 2008-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:58:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8606344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Both Jet and Joe are faster than the motorcycle. They still love to go for a ride.





	

**Title:** Fast and Hard.  
**Author/Artist:** [](http://allira-dream.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://allira-dream.livejournal.com/)**allira_dream**  
**Rating:** R.  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Word count:** 192.  
**Summary:** Both Jet and Joe are faster than the motorcycle. They still love to go for a ride.  
**A/N:** _Cyborg 009, Jet/Joe: speed - "Take me for a ride?"_

**Fast and Hard.**

They both are faster than the motorcycle, that's a fact that they didn't even bothered to test. Francoise still giggles at them both for the way their eyes shine with Albert's bike when he buys it and shows them, and they still promise a hell of a lot of housework until Albert rolls his eyes and tells them that yes, he'll lend it to them every now and then.

It's just different than running or flying, this, it's not something that Joe knows how to explain and Jet doesn't care much about trying to do so, the bike between their legs, Jet's arms wrapped around his waist (or him pressed flushed against Jet's back) and it's something that gets his blood burning both in excitement and frustration, something that he knows that Jet feels too for the way that they most of the times end up in an alley, pressed against a wall, Jet complaining about his pants and Joe failing not to laugh at his curses even as he keeps on rubbing against Jet.

Of course, they're not about to say anything about that, lest Albert stop lending them his bike.  



End file.
